<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I See the Light by WaywardFairchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987776">I See the Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild'>WaywardFairchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney Songs, Getting Together, M/M, Road Trips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Harley end up going on a road trip together where Peter plays a specific playlist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I See the Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellejones_stacy/gifts">michellejones_stacy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter and Harley had decided a road trip would be nice. So when Harley left Peter in charge of the playlist, he figured it would be some pop music that he would have to deal with. He didn’t expect to be wrong. While not wrong but he didn’t expect soundtrack music. Well, specifically Disney. It wasn’t until the first song played that Harley realized this was going to be a good playlist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s get down to business</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Peter started by himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>To defeat the Huns</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Harley finished with him. The two smiled as they sang the rest of “I’ll Make a Man Out of You” from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mulan</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Peter smiled as they sang through “Mother Knows Best” (both the first version and the reprise) from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tangled</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “Go the Distance” from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hercules</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and “Kiss the Girl” from </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Little Mermaid</span>
  </em>
  <span> before they hit their first rest stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is it all Disney?” Harley asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Peter said excitedly as “Immortals” from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Big Hero 6</span>
  </em>
  <span> started blasting through the speakers. Harley turned it up a bit as they continued on. Peter was smiling as he sang along. It continued like that as they made it through “Almost There” from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess and the Frog</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “Into the Unknown” from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frozen 2</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and “Where You Are” from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moana</span>
  </em>
  <span> before Peter got quiet as “Once Upon a December” from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anastasia </span>
  </em>
  <span>started playing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to change it?” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it just was my mother’s favorite song,” Peter said. “We used to dance to it when I was little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dance to it?” Harley asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used to dance when I was a kid. My mom taught me and took me to classes. It was our thing since Dad and I had science,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought your mom was a scientist,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was. She danced when she was in school. That is how she met one of her good friends, Emily,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you are close with her friend,” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was a second mother to me until she died. Her son and I are like brothers,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you still talk to him?” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Occasionally, normally to complain about his dad with him,” Peter said. Harley could see how annoyed Peter was by the father just by mentioning him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know about bad fathers,” Harley said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and Harry would get along,” Peter said. Harley nodded as he noticed the song change to “Let It Go” from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frozen</span>
  </em>
  <span> started and the mood of the car changed. Peter started belting out and Harley realized then that he had feelings for his friend. An innocent road trip had awakened feelings in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s up for today’s playlist?” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much the same as yesterday. There are a lot of Disney songs out there,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should play ‘On My Way’,” Harley said. “It's one of my favorites.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brother Bear</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Peter said smiling as he turned on the playlist and chose the song. Harley sang along as Peter smiled realizing he didn’t want to be anywhere else but where he was. He realized he liked Harley a lot. He wanted to hold Harley close and not let him go. The next few songs played by as he heard them but was focused on Harley who was singing along with each song be it be “How Far I’ll Go” from</span>
  <em>
    <span> Moana </span>
  </em>
  <span>or “I Won’t Say I’m In Love” from</span>
  <em>
    <span> Hercules</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he didn’t even realize when it was playing “If Only” and “Good to Bad” from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Descendants </span>
  </em>
  <span>movies. It wasn’t until “Reflection” from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mulan </span>
  </em>
  <span>started that Harley realized Peter hadn’t been singing along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something on your mind?” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just was thinking about something,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t think too much,” Harley teased him. Peter still seemed lost in his thoughts though so Harley pulled over at the rest stop and turned off the car and waited for Peter to notice. He even stopped the music. Peter finally realized after twenty minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You pulled over,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seemed too lost in your thoughts to say anything. You weren’t even singing along so what is really on your mind?” Harley asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a lot,” Peter said. “You are right though this trip is to get away so I shouldn’t be thinking about other stuff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can tell me anything. I won’t judge,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's nothing,” Peter said. “How about we just continue to listen to music and drive?” Before Harley could say anything Peter turned back on the music as “What Time is It?” from </span>
  <em>
    <span>High School Musical </span>
  </em>
  <span>started playing. Peter jammed out to the song as Harley drove. As “A Whole New World” started, Peter started singing Aladdin’s parts as Harley sang along with Jasmine. They pulled into a restaurant as they finished the song. Harley turned off the car as Peter stared at Harley longing. Harley turned to him and froze as Peter realized he was staring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize,” Harley said. Harley looked at Peter looking for another sign before he decided he needed to ask. “Can I kiss you?” Peter nodded as Harley moved closer. “You got to say it out loud, Parker.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Peter said before Harley crashed their lips together. It was awkward at first but it became right as the two of them found each other. It was a perfect first kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley had got a hold of the playlist as they got back in the car and chose a song he felt would be the perfect song for their next part of the trip. Harley clicked onto it as Peter heard the song and smiled. Peter sang along with Rapunzel as Harley sang along with Eugene for the song “I See the Light.” Harley smiled as Peter got really into the song. It was the perfect song for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now that I see you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” they both sang together ending the song. Peter looked at Harley as Harley focused on the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is our song,” Peter said. Harley was surprised but he agreed with it. They might have gone on a road trip to grow their friendship but they ended up learning more about each other from the trip instead. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Parkner? Parkner!: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>